


Tell me what you want

by 3cheers4sweet_romance



Series: Onstage kisses and big realization moments [4]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Dirty Talk, Feathers & Featherplay, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Implied exhibitionism? Idk, Light BDSM, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, sexual fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers4sweet_romance/pseuds/3cheers4sweet_romance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They finally do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me what you want

They had a hotel night three days after they finally agreed to have sex.

It was pretty much the perfect opportunity to put words into actions, and even when his previous idea had turned out not to be very useful after all, Gerard thought that he could still do something to make sure that their first time together would be awesome.

Looking back, Gerard realized that that his previous first-time experiences hadn't been exactly satisfying.

He had gotten off on every occasion, and he had made sure that his partners did too, because Gerard believed strongly in reciprocity, even though, it had always felt like there was something missing, like, first times have been almost always awkward because he didn't exactly know what to do, or what the other person liked or even how to find out that.

Sometimes it's not easy asking a person what he or she likes in bed because maybe you're afraid that they are going to think that you're so incompetent or inexperienced that you have to ask.

Sometimes is not easy telling a person what you like in bed either, fuck, sometimes is not easy talking about sex in general, not even with your partner, but at least you could try, right?

Gerard remained lying in his bunk for a while, musing about that. Then he got up, went to the lounge and turned his laptop on because, who do you turn to when you have questions about sex? Yes, the internet. So he opened a tab and hesitated a little before typing _Talking about sex_.

The search engine showed him a list of articles that were mostly about communication and why it's important to talk about sex if you are in a relationship.

They suggested talking about different topics like safe sex and the use of birth control. Given the nature of their relationship, they could skip that second one. They also talked about negotiating boundaries and discussing matters like desire and pleasure.

Gerard browsed down. Certainly, he wasn't going to read all of the articles, because there were like thousands of them, but he skimmed through a few of them, the ones that he considered that were more relevant and wrote some things down in a note pad so he wouldn't forget about them later.

He tore the sheet of paper off, folded it and tucked it into his pocket, feeling pretty satisfied with his _information searching_ skills. After turning the computer off, he went out of the bus with the purpose of getting some supplies that he figured that they'd might need.

About twenty five minutes later, Gerard was in some sex shop that Worm had spotted in a strip mall by the highway.

He walked to the cash register with the bottle of lube and the pack of condoms that he had selected in hand, and was about to pay for them when a bundle of colorful, feathery things, whimsically arranged over one of the shelves, caught his attention.

He got closer mostly out of curiosity, and grabbed one of them. It was a little, silver, metallic stick, maybe the size of a coffee stirrer that had a bunch of soft-looking, purple feathers on the top. Gerard examined it carefully.

“It's a feather teaser,” a deep, female voice said behind him. Gerard turned around at that, and saw a woman with short black hair and dark skin, one of the employees, standing behind him.

“You should try it, it feels really good on your skin,” she said conversationally, while rearranging some of the items on the top shelf.

Gerard blinked a couple of times before turning his gaze back to the teaser and doing as she suggested.

He grabbed the stick with his thumb and pointing finger and gently slid the feathers on the back of his other hand. Their soft tips and edges felt good, really good as they brushed his skin lightly. It was almost like having someone touching you with their fingertips, only that a little more subtle. Gerard thought that maybe Frank would like the feel of it too, so he decided to buy it.

He was about to take a step aside and walk back to the register when the voice of the woman standing next to him made him turn around again.

“Although...” the woman trailed off as she reached for another item. It was also a feather teaser, but this one had a longer stick, probably the size of a ruler, and it was made of wood.

“I prefer these ones,” she said and lifted her hand between them, letting the inside of her forearm show. She slid the feathers gently along the skin of her arm a couple of times before turning the teaser upside-down and hitting herself with the stick in one rapid movement.

Gerard let out a little gasp of surprise and looked at the woman with big startled eyes.

“You can make someone go crazy by alternating the sensations,” the woman explained, like it was nothing, and put the teaser back in the long cristal vase from where she had taken it.

Suddenly, an image popped out in Gerard's mind.

He pictured Frank spread out on a hotel bed, lying there, naked and gorgeous. One side of his face would be pressed against the pillow, his eyes squeezed shut, his mouth open and panting; his hands on each side of the pillow, fists clenched in the sheets, while Gerard would be sliding the feather teaser oh-so slowly down every part of his body.

He would start on his shoulders, moving the toy down one side and then the other. He would trace the line of Frank's spine with the tips of the feathers then slid the toy further down until it reached the curve of the other man's ass.

Then, once that Gerard made sure that Frank was all worked up and ready, Gerard would lean down to kiss one of his ass cheeks tenderly, before turning the teaser upside-down.

He could even imagine the way that Frank would hiss, arch his neck back, and clench his fists tighter when the stick first made contact with his skin.

Gerard would flip his wrist with one quick, precise movement, imprinting the right amount of strength that would be enough to make Frank's flesh sting briefly, and his skin, pale and free of any traces of ink, would turn red gradually. Afterwards, Gerard would kiss his cheek better and maybe use his tongue to open Frank up before...

“All the items on this shelf are on sale if you're interested,” the woman informed Gerard, taking him brusquely out of his thoughts, which was actually a good thing because his thoughts were becoming dirtier by the second and he didn't want to be the kind of guy that walks out of a sex shop with a boner.

Gerard shook himself a little before thanking the woman politely and reaching for one of those long teasers. He stopped midway, though, because he realized that he was getting a little ahead of of himself. He didn't even know if Frank was into that.

What if Frank didn't stand pain at all? Not that they couldn't do other things with the feathery top, but the whole time, while holding the teaser in his hand, Gerard would be thinking of its other use, the one that this weirdly diligent woman had showed him, so no, he wasn't buying that teaser, not at least until he'd talked to Frank.

He decided to buy the little, metallic one, though.

                                                                                              *****************

That night, the show went just as everyone had expected.

The kids were wildly energetic; Gerard sang his heart out, as usual; the guys played as if their lives depended on it, like they always did, and Frank and Gerard shared a few moments of sexy ridiculousness on stage, which was awesome.

It was so much fun flirting showily in front of thousands of people while the music blasted around them, but Gerard definitely preferred the quiet, private moments that they had sometimes while they were on their own and a squeeze of a hand, a lingering look or even a soft kiss on the cheek were enough to tell the other person how much you wanted them.

They had a moment like that in the SUV that was taking them to the hotel, that night after the concert.

They weren't exactly alone at the time, not with Bob and Mikey sitting right in front of them, and with Ray on the passenger seat chatting with the driver, but the dimness of the night and the narrow space of the back seat, helped them create the illusion of privacy.

Frank had his face tucked in the crook of Gerard's neck. His hands were resting lightly on the older man's hips, keeping them close. Gerard had one arm wrapped around Frank's waist and was caressing his hair with the hand of his other arm.

With every exhale, Gerard could feel the faint warmth of Frank's breath brushing the skin of his neck.

“Love you,” he heard Frank whisper softly before he shifting and leaned up to kiss his jaw. Gerard's eyes fluttered shut at the contact of Frank's lips against his skin, and he tightened his grip around his boyfriend's body.

They didn't talk much during the ride. Sharing the same space, breathing the same air and having their hearts beating in unison, seemed to be enough interaction for them at the time.

Once in the hotel, they had to separate for a moment while they waited for their key cards in the lobby. Nevertheless, their bodies connected again as soon as they stepped into the elevator. Gerard was holding Frank from behind, his hands around his waist and his face tucked in the younger man's shoulder.

“You two are fucking cute together,” Ray remarked from the other side of the elevator. His tone was mocking, of course, but it sounded kind of fond at the same time.

“Damn right we're fucking cute,” Frank responded. “We are the cutest, most adorable couple you've ever seen,” he added proudly.

Gerard leaned in to press one kiss on the side of Frank's head, just to emphasize the sentiment of his boyfriend's words.

Ray looked at them and hummed pensively. “Mm... I don't know about that; Pete and Mikey were a really cute couple too”.

Mikey nodded his agreement from behind Ray's shoulder; his expression dead-serious.

“And let's not forget about Bob and Patrick...” Ray added, pointing at the blond man at this left. “Because that's the definition of adorable, right there”.

Bob narrowed his eyes. “For the hundredth time, Toro,” he said angrily. “Me and Patrick never dated, we were just roommates”.

Ray stared at Bob, unblinking. Gerard knew that was one of the tricks that Ray used sometimes to push Bob's buttons and, just as always, it worked. Bob's expression flickered after a moment.

“We were two heterosexual men living in the same place for a very short period of time; we were roommates and friends, that's all,” he explained more emphatic than necessary as the doors of the elevator opened and the five of them started walking through a long corridor.

“Uh-huh,” replied Ray, unconvinced. “That's what you keep saying Bob, but people I've spoken to has a very different version of that story”.

“What people?!” Asked Bob, outraged; his face getting a little flushed. “Did Pete say something to you Mikey?” Bob pointed at the youngest of the Way Brothers who was walking right behind them.

Mikey blinked a couple of times before answering with another question. “Other than you two are obviously perfect to each other?”

Bob's eyes widened for just a second, but his expression quickly changed into one of disbelief. “He said that?” Mikey smirked. “You're shitting me; Mikey, stop shitting me,” Bob whined. Gerard felt Frank shaking with quiet laughter next to him.

“Gerard?” Bob stepped closer and grabbed him by the shoulder. “Have you heard something about that?” he asked in all earnest.

“Uh...” Gerard hesitated. Meanwhile, Ray, Mikey and a giggly Frank were walking ahead of them and getting the doors of their respective rooms open.

By the time that Gerard entered the room, after assuring Bob that no, no one outside fanfiction believed that he and Patrick Stump had ever had a relationship, and that yes, even if they had, that would have been totally fine, Frank had already turned the lights on, closed the blinds of the room and got the doors of little closet open.

Gerard watched from the doorway as the younger man went through his usual hotel-night routine: kicking his shoes off and getting rid of his hoodie; putting his luggage in the closet, hanging what needed to be hung; taking out his phone and its charger, plugging them; grabbing some fresh clothes and his raspberry shampoo –Gerard really liked the smell of that one– and finally, getting into the shower.

“I'm taking a shower,” Frank announced, already on his way to the bathroom. Gerard nodded dumbly.

“Are you spending the night over there?” Frank asked him, looking a little disconcerted.

Gerard still had his duffle on his shoulder and hadn't moved from the spot that he had reclaimed when he entered the room. He knew that he was acting a little weird, but he was feeling, well, not exactly nervous, but there was this sense of anticipation that hit him once that they were finally alone in a hotel room, and it made him be suddenly aware of his and Frank's every move.

“No, I...” Gerard said, taking a couple of steps forward. He couldn't finish the sentence, though, because then, Frank was right there, in front of him, reaching for the strap of his duffle and gently dropping the bag onto the floor. The younger man got closer and smiled fondly at Gerard before reaching out and caressing his cheek with his thumb. Gerard leaned easily into the reassuring touch. Frank always knew what to do to help his mind from starting the insane game of overanalizing things.

“I'll be right back,” Frank said softly after a moment, drawing his hand back. Gerard nodded and watched the other man walking into the bathroom.

Once that he put his bag in the closet, Gerard took an exploratory look at the room.

He knew that pretty much all the rooms in those chained-brand hotels that they usually visited looked pretty much the same, even though, he liked to look closely and see if he could find those little details that differentiated one room from the others.

At first sight, he didn't find much other than that the generic painting on the wall was hanging a little crookedly, but then he looked down and noticed something rather peculiar. By the foot of the bed, on its right side, the carpet had a section, probably the size of a DVD case that was about three shades darker than the rest of the it.

He leaned down to inspect it more closely and yes, it was a patch. He wondered what they had spilled on it that was so hard to clean off, so that they had to cut a piece of the carpet and replace it with a patch that wasn't even the same color.

Maybe they didn't spill anything, maybe they burned it. Gerard remembered that he and Mikey almost burned the living room carpet one time, back when they were a pair of dumb teenagers learning how to light a smoke.

Probably, there was an interesting story behind that little patch in the carpet, Gerard didn't have time to figure that out though, because he had more important things to do at the time, like unpacking.

After taking his sleep clothes out of his duffle, he dug out the pink, plastic bag that they had given him earlier at the store. He grabbed the little bottle of cherry scented lub, the pack of condoms and the rectangular box, lined with black velvet that contained the feather teaser that he had bought, and put all the items in the top drawer of the nightstand where they would be waiting to be used. He eyed at the bed then, and decided to try it.

The color of the bedspread wasn't his favorite; there were too many unnecessary pillows decorating it and the mattress felt a little saggy in the middle as he wriggled on it, but it was comfortable enough.

Gerard was busy tossing the extra pillows onto an armchair when he heard the bathroom door opening. When he turned around, he was taken aback by the sight of his boyfriend walking barefoot into the room, in just his pajama bottoms.

Even when all the tattoos on his upper body were on display at the moment, Gerard's gaze dropped almost instantly to the wings of the birds that Frank had under his navel and that were picking out the elastic of the young man's pants. His curious eyes slipped further down and, given the way that Frank's junk swayed as he walked, Gerard could tell for sure that he was, actually, wearing nothing more than his pajama bottoms. He gulped.

“Gee,” Gerard heard Frank calling his name. It didn't sound like it wasn't the first time, so he had to make an effort to take his eyes away from the other man's middle section and up to his face.

“The shower is all yours,” said, Frank is looking at him with an amused expression.

“Okay,” Gerard, replied, unblinking. He dropped the pillow that he was still holding in his hand, grabbed his clothes from the bed and got into the bathroom.

Even when he didn't do it very often, Gerard definitely enjoyed relaxing under the warm spur of the shower, with his head tilted back and his eyes closed as he lathered his hair gently. He couldn't spend much time there, though, because he had an extremely hot guy, practically naked, waiting for him in the other room, so he washed himself quickly, jumped out of the shower, toweled his body dry as fast as he could and put some fresh clothes on. He was clean and ready no more than ten minutes after he got in there.

When Gerard opened the bathroom door, he saw Frank sitting on the edge of the bed with his palms pressed against the mattress and his upper body thrown back, waiting.

“Hey,” Frank said in a low voice.

Gerard smiled crookedly and mostly to himself. He recognized that voice very well, that was Frank's _I'm-getting-into-the-mood_ patented voice.

“Hey,” Gerard replied, trying to imitate the other man's tone.

Frank grinned. “Come over here,” he beckoned seductively.

Gerard stepped closer and once that he was in arms reach, he felt Frank fisting his hands into the fabric of his T-shirt and surging up to kiss him in the mouth, hungrily. It was just like that last time on stage, all tongue and untamed want.

“F...” Gerard uttered between kisses. It was actually hard for him to talk at the time because the pauses between one kiss and the next one didn't last more that a fraction of a second, but once that Frank seemed to be done with the deep kissing part and moved down to nip at Gerard's jaw, the older man was finally able to articulate a full sentence, well, mostly.

“Frank,” he gasped, “This is really nice, but...” Another gasp. “Can you... Can you stop doing what you're doing, please?”.

“Uh?” Frank froze. “So...” He pulled apart hesitantly. “What's wrong?”

Gerard looked at his disconcerted face and answered immediately. “Nothing, it's just that...” He sighed. He didn't know exactly how to continue, besides Frank was right there, half naked and gorgeous, with his hair all dishevelled, smelling fruity and delicious; his pupils were blown and his lips pink and slightly swollen. The sight of it all made him hard to focus.

“Could you please put a shirt on?” Gerard asked, pointing at the other man's bare chest and cringing a little at his own request. “This is a little distracting,” he explained.

“Okay,” Frank agreed easily. He walked to the closet and got one of the duffle bags open. He didn't even bother in verifying whose that bag was, he just grabbed the first T-shirt that he could find and slid it over his head. It was one Gerard's old T-shirts.

“So, what is it?” Frank asked expectantly, once that he was dressed and by his side.

“Frank,” Gerard bit his lower lip, “We need to talk,”

Frank's eyes widened and he let out a long gush of air. “Well, no matter who says that, it always sounds awful,” he said mostly to himself and then turned to look at Gerard again; his brow furrowed. “Are you breaking up with me, Gee?”

“No!” Gerard said hurriedly. “Why people always think that?”

“Well, I don't know,” Frank said, starting to sound frustated. “We were making out and then you interrupt that all serious to tell me that we need to talk. What am I supposed to think?”

“Frank,” Gerard stepped closer and spoke in a lower, calmer voice. “It's nothing bad, I promise, it's just that...” He huffed. “We're having sex tonight, right?”

Frank blinked and gaped a little. “If you're not planning on breaking up with me now, we may as well,” he replied.

“I'm not breaking up with you, okay?” Gerard stepped closer, extending his arms and wrapping them around Frank's body in a reassuring way. He held Frank tight and the younger man let out a little sigh as Gerard leaned to press a fond kiss on his cheek. “Please, erase that thought,” he whispered.

“Okay, so what do you want to talk about?” Frank asked after a moment.

“About that exactly: about sex”.

“Oh,” Frank exclaimed when he finally seemed to get it.

“Look,” Gerard started, pulling back. “I want our first time to be awesome, so I did some research and I found all these articles that talked about communication and stuff, and well...” He took the sheet of paper out of his pocket and show it to Frank, “There are some topics that we should discuss before, you know...” He started unfolding the sheet of paper, “Doing it”.

Frank cocked his head. He looked at the paper and then back at Gerard. “You did some research?” He said; one eyebrow raised.

“Yeah,” Gerard nodded and handed him the sheet. The younger man grabbed it and eyed at it suspiciously.

“And you wrote some notes?” He asked, frowning this time. He was upset and confused and Gerard wanted to kick himself for causing that, but then he saw a big, toothy smile crossing Frank's face.

“You're a hopeless dork, Gee,” the younger man chuckled and shook his head fondly. “Let me get my glasses”.

Gerard watched as Frank dug his glasses out of his bag and then went to sit on the bed. He looked like a little kid reading the paper; sitting indian style with his big glasses slipping down his nose and Gerard's oversized T-shirt hanging loose over his small frame.

Gerard narrowed his eyes as he remembered Frank's previous words. Frank was a big dork too, but he was willing to forgive him just because the younger man was an exceptionally cute one.

Gerard smiled to himself before going to sit next to his boyfriend.

First, as the articles suggested, they talked about safe sex. A few minutes into it, Gerard remembered some really gruesome videos about STDs that they made them watch in health class back when he was in high school. He started talking about them mainly because he knew that Frank was very squeamish.

The younger man won the contest of gruesome comments, though, because Gerard, honest to god, shuddered when his boyfriend told him about some disease that he had heard about a while ago.

“And they call it _blue waffles_?!” Gerard asked horrified.

“Yeah,” Frank nodded, “They say that things get bruised down there and turn blue after a while and, apparently, _waffles_ is slang for vagina, although, I had never heard that one, so maybe somebody made that up,” he shrugged.

Gerard scrunched up his nose in disgust. “Well, congratulations Frank,” he said earnestly, putting one hand on the other man's shoulder to emphasize his words, “You have officially ruined waffles for me”.

“Hey,” Frank raised his voice with mock indignation. “Don't blame me; I have suffered the effects of possessing that knowledge too: I haven't had any kind of waffles in a long time”. Gerard chuckled despite himself.

“So, condoms?” he asked. “Definitely,” replied Frank.

After that, and as they were skipping the birth control topic, Gerard thought that it would be good if they answered a question that one of the articles included: what does sex means to you?

Gerard answered it with one of his well-known extended speeches that at some point diverted to the political implications of the heteronormative concepts of sex and gender in today's society. Frank's response was way simpler and more romantic.

“It means that I get to be with you in a way that very little people has been,” he started speaking softly, looking deep into Gerard's eyes and sliding his fingers above Gerard's ear and treading gently through his hair, along the side of his head. “It means that I get to touch you, and kiss you, and see you in ways that other people can't,” he continued, leaning closer to wrap one arm around Gerard's neck and started nuzzling and pressing tiny kisses on the older man's his jaw.

Gerard gasped. He loved hearing Frank talking like that.

“It means that I get to express my love to you with my entire body and make you feel so, so good,” Frank whispered in his ear before starting to trail a path of kisses down his neck.

“Uh,” Gerard moaned when he felt Frank sinking his teeth in the space above his collar bone and sucking at it lightly.

“Frank,” he let out a strangled moan, and he got to be the man with the strongest will power in the whole world, because he managed to push Frank back a little and squirm away from his grip. “We...” he cleared his throat, “We should continue”.

Frank snorted, but he didn't sound annoyed or frustrated, instead he was looking at Gerard with an amused look.

Okay,” Frank sat back on the bed, “What's next?”

“Um... Boundaries,” Gerard replied after turning to look at the sheet of paper that was lying on the bed.

“Boundaries,” Frank repeated under his breath. Gerard watched him considering that for a moment or two.

“Well... Nothing violent or, you know, degrading”.

“Okay,” Gerard agreed easily. It was pretty much the same for him although, he still had something he wanted to know. “It's, um...” he trailed off. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea asking, but the whole point of this talk was to communicate in an effective way and he was sure that holding back information wasn't going to help them with that, so he finally dared to ask. “It's pain okay?”

“Pain?” Frank worried at his lower lip while thinking about it. “I guess that a little pain is okay, like...” He cocked his head and stared at Gerard; his dark pupils shining. “You like it when a bite you, don't you?” he said, low and suggestive.

“Yeah,” Gerard breathed out. There was no point in denying it; he really loved it.

“Well, that and...” Frank dropped his gaze and wet his lips. He smiled at himself before answering, “Maybe a smack on the ass or something like that”.

Gerard beamed. That was exactly the kind of pain that he was talking about.

“Okay, bounderies checked,” said Frank animatedly, “What's next?”.

“A question,” Gerard picked the sheet of paper up to read it. “What turns you on?”

“Ooh,” Frank perked up like some overeager kids do when they know the answer to a question that the teacher is asking. “I know a lot of things that turns you on,” he said with that same sexy voice that Gerard liked so much, eyes fixed on the older man's mouth and a hand crawling up and tightening around the collar of Gerard's shirt. The older man felt his face heating up.

“I think that this is about telling what turns _you_ on, not me,” Gerard clarified. The sound of Frank's mischievous laughter resonated in the room.

“Gee, you know that I'm a man of action,” he said, leaning in, “I'd rather show you”. He started nipping and kissing Gerard's jaw again, cupping his face with one hand and pulling him closer. Gerard shuddered when he felt Frank moving his other hand down his back and his fingers sliding diligently under the fabric of his T shirt.

“They...” he started, voice shaking a little. By then he was mostly hard, and he could feel Frank's erection pressing against his thigh, but they weren't talking yet, so he made an effort to continue. “They suggest using these lists that...”

“A kink list,” Frank pulled back and nodded in recognition. “Yeah, sure, we can print one of those and compare answers, it'd be fun,” he gave Gerard a little shrug.

“So, it's that it? Can we move to the practice part now?” The younger man asked; his eyebrows raised and his dark pupils gleaming with anticipation.

“Well,” Gerard glanced down at his notes, “The last topic is fantasies”. Frank smirked wickedly before speaking with that cheesy hotline operator voice that he had used one time before.

“Okay, Gee Way, tell me one of your dirtiest fantasies”.

Gerard gaped. He was the one who suggested this whole _let's-talk-about-sex_ thing, so now he had to go with it.

“Um...” He blinked a couple of times while digging into his brain for something semi-decent to say. “Okay, so... Um... There's this one, where I... Uh, well...” Frank laughed, most likely at this complete lack of eloquence.

“You're not very good at this, huh?” He asked, fondly and more than a little amused.

“No,” Gerard cringed, embarrassed, “I'm really not”.

“That's okay, Gee,” Frank rubbed a hand over his chest, soothingly. “Why don't you start by telling me what you want?” He suggested, shifting on the bed and scooting closer.

“What I want?” Gerard asked, he wasn't sure of what Frank was talking about.

The younger man grinned. He pressed his palm to Gerard's chest and used it to push him back slowly. Gerard fell easily onto the mattress and watched as Frank lowered his body next to him.

“You've been thinking about this, haven't you?” Frank asked once that he was settled, lying on his side, one elbow propped on the mattress and the hand of his other arm caressing the side of Gerard's face.

“Constantly,” Gerard admitted. His breath started hitching under his boyfriend's intense gaze. Frank smiled another of his secret smiles before leaning down and kissing him.

Frank's kisses had always a strong effect on Gerard, but that night they were specially inebriating. After a long moment of exchanging deep, breathtaking kisses, Frank pulled apart and moved his mouth to Gerard's left ear.

“So,” he started talking low again; his hand rubbing circles idly on Gerard's stomach.

“What you've been thinking about?” He whispered, “What would you like to do to me?”

“Frankie, I...” Gerard moaned and arched his neck back the moment that the hand that Frank had on his stomach slid further down and closed around his erection. A moment passed with Gerard gasping and writhing under Frank's insistent touch.

“Gee,” Frank prompted, stopping the movement of his hand and sliding it back up. “You were going to tell me what you want, remember?”

“I...” Gerard bit his lip to help another moan from slipping out his mouth. He wet his dry lips before continuing, “I want to fuck you,” He said, fast and weirdly unashamed.

“Yeah?” Frank teased. He had his face tucked into the crook of Gerard's neck and was sucking and nipping his earlobe.

“Yeah,” Gerard exhaled.

“How?”

“I don't know, maybe...” Suddenly one of the hottest images that Gerard had ever pictured involving him and Frank in a sexual manner popped out in his mind.

“Remember that time when you stole my sketch pad and I ran after you?”

“The time when you pinned me against the bus floor?” Frank asked, his voice sounded a little muffled since he still had his mouth pressed to Gerard's skin. He had removed his hand from Gerard's belly and now he was tugging insistently at the hem of the older man's shirt.

Gerard propped himself up to allow Frank to pull the piece of clothing over his head and out of his arms and threw it to the floor. Frank's T shirt went flying almost immediately after. Gerard felt Frank's warm skin brushing his own as the younger man leaned over Gerard's body again.

“Yeah, like that,” Gerard replied, breathlessly. “I'd be on top of you, pin you down; maybe tie you to the headboard and I'd fuck you... Hard”.

Frank's lips curled into a knowing smile.

“I knew that you were into that,” the younger man said, smugly.

“Like that or...” Gerard's words dissolved into a moan when Frank decided to start twisting one of his nipples between his fingers. It was too much stimulation at the time, but Gerard wanted to finish the thought, so he continued.

“Or... You could ride me”.

Frank whimpered. He shifted on the bed and started pulling the elastic of his pants down, desperately. Gerard got the hint right away and wriggle out of his own pants in a matter of seconds. He watched as Frank, naked and gorgeous, positioned himself on top him; his hard cock bobbing between his legs.

“I'd ride you,” the younger man said in Gerard's ear, picking up the narration where the other man had left it. “I'd be on top of you,” he started pushing one leg between Gerard's thighs and lowered himself down, placing his dick on the crook of Gerard's hip bone. His hair was falling over his face and brushing Gerard's cheek lightly.

“Ah!” the older man moaned loudly when he felt their cocks rubbing together for the first time as Frank started rolling his hips.

“I'd lower myself very, very slowly so...” Frank paused to reach a hand between them and spread the precum and spit down their shafts. “So you could see your cock disappearing inside my body”.

Gerard shuddered at the touch and let out a string of little, breathy moans. It all was already too much for him. Frank's thumb circling the head of his cock; the friction that the combined movement of their hips created; Frank's breath warm and steady against the skin of his neck and his words bursting and going straight to his brain, creating all those images.

“Would you like that?” Frank asked, one hand fisted in Gerard's hair; the other one, digging into the flesh of Gerard's side.

“Yeah, god!” The older man exclaimed, “That'd be so good,” he was close already and he really wanted to hear Frank keep talking dirty to him.

“You... Your turn,” he prompted. “Hmm?” Frank replied absent-mindedly from where he was mouthing at Gerard's shoulder. “It's your turn to, uh...” Gerard paused to moan. “To tell me what you want to do to me”.

“Gee,” Frank started, his hips rocking up with that relentless rhythm that was making Gerard crazy. “I want to blow you,” he said. “Yeah?” “Yes,” Frank hissed, “In the bus, late at night while the guys are sleeping”. Gerard started picturing the scene in his head. “We... Fuck!” Frank cursed and started thrusting faster. “We could sneak out to the lounge, and I'd go down on you right there”.

“Jesus!” Gerard's cock twitched as he pictured Frank on his knees for him; his eyelashes fanning his cheeks as his boyfriend would be  closing his lips around his cock. He couldn't stop thinking about the way that Frank had sucked his fingers that one time, so it took a while for his brain to register that there was something a little odd with that fantasy.

“But, anyone could walk in and see us,” he pointed out.

“Exactly,” Frank exhaled before giving him an open mouth kiss. That answer made pretty clear what Frank was talking about, but...

“What if... What if Mikey walks in?” Gerard asked; a hint of unnecessary worry in his voice.

Frank went still for a moment. “Well, then he will have a very disturbing memory of his brother and his friend that will hunt him for the rest of his life,” he explained, mildly. Gerard chuckled despite himself. His laugh turned into gasps and choked out noises as Frank picked up the pace again.

“Um, It could be worse,” Frank pointed out after a moment. “What if he walks in right when... Ah!” he lets out a loud moan. He was just as close as Gerard was, for sure. “Right when you come in my mouth?”

“Frankie... Fuck!” There was something so disturbingly hot in that image that Gerard couldn't restrain himself any longer. He dug his fingers in the sides of Frank's body and bucked up his hips and he came hard, his toes curling and uncurling as an intense wave of pleasure hit him.

Immediately after Gerard stopped writhing and shaking, Frank reached between them to spread some of the cum on his cock and stroke it with fast movements. “Ahn!” he groaned into Gerard's neck a few moments later, his release pouring wet and hot on Gerard's stomach.

After a long moment during which their breathing went from incredibly fast to almost normal, Frank sat up and reached down for one of their forgotten T-shirts. He started cleaning them both with it and Gerard wanted help, but his body felt so heavy; he could barely keep his eyes open and his limbs were not cooperating with him at the time, so he's just let his boyfriend take care of that little task and then thanked him with a sleepy smile.

Later -Gerard wasn't sure how much later, he had lost the notion of time since he fell asleep-, he woke up to the sensation of fingers carving through his hair and the sound of Frank humming quietly next to him.

Gerard's eyes fluttered open. The room was dim, Frank had turned the lights off and the only source of light in the room was then the little reading lamp on the nightstand.

“How long I've been sleeping?” Gerard asked groggily.

“A while,” Frank answered, repositioning his head on the pillow. “Don't worry,” he added, mildly, “I've been busy staring at your beautiful face, counting your lashes and stuff”.

Gerard snickered. “Counting my lashes?”

“I don't know,” Frank shrugged, “It sounded like something romantic to say”.

“More creepy than romantic,” Gerard teased and watched as Frank propped himself up on one elbow, leaned in and cupped Gerard's face with one hand. He started stroking his cheek slowly with his thumb, then used the finger tip to trace the lines and the swell of Gerard's lips.

The touch was so light and tender but at the same time, after what they have been doing earlier that night, it was so sensual and powerful that it made Gerard's breath hitch.

A wicked smile appeared across Frank's face. “Are you ready for round two?” He asked, one eyebrow raised and his eyes full of intent.

“Sure,” Gerard started moving to his side so he could be on top of Frank and start kissing him, but he paused when a thought crossed his mind.

“I almost forgot,” he said and with a rapid movement, he sat up and reached for the bedside table drawer, “I bought some things”.

“Oh, really?” Sitting up, Frank eyed at the items that Gerard was tossing onto the bedspread. “Condoms and lube, very convenient,” he commented, inspecting the little bottle and the cardboard pack. “What's in the box?” He asked.

“Open it,” Gerard suggested handing his boyfriend the box, lined with black velvet.

Frank lifted the lid carefully and his eyes widened when he saw its content. “A feather teaser,” he exclaimed, his voice low and weirdly reverent. Gerard nodded and wetted his lips unconsciously; his mouth had gone dry all of the sudden.

Frank took the teaser out of the box and tried it on the back of his hand. His lashes obscured his cheeks as he reveled in the sensation of the feathers brushing smoothly against his skin.

“Are you planing on using this on me?” He said, locking eyes with Gerard and leaving his mouth slightly open in question.

“Would you let me?” Gerard asked, his heart pounding in his chest. Frank grinned.

Positioning Frank on the bed was something easy since the younger man was so pliant under his touch, what was a little hard to do was deciding where to start. Gerard looked down at Frank's gorgeous, naked body, at the bright spots and the shadows that the light of the lamp cast on his colorful skin and decided to begin with his shoulders.

He slid the feathers slowly down the side of his neck and then across his shoulder blade, stopping for a moment and then tracing the same path on the other side of Frank's upper body. After that, Gerard replaced the feather with his lips on the back of Frank's neck and he let his hand move idly down the line of Frank's spine.

The younger man hissed and arched back when the teaser reached his tail bone. That was a good sign to start moving further down. Gerard kneeled next to him and decided to run the teaser up his boyfriend's legs.

He skipped the feet because his intention was making Frank hard, not laugh, so he slid the feathers up, starting at his ankles, then up his calves, the sides of his thighs, the underside of his ass cheeks.

Just as Gerard had expected it, by the time that he started teasing the inside of his thighs, Frank was panting and clutching the pillow with both hands. “Does this feel good, Frankie?” He asked, quietly and seductively. “Yeah,” Frank moaned into the pillow. “How about this?” Gerard spread Frank's legs and glided the feathers over his balls and then up and around his entrance. “Yes!” Frank hissed, bucking his hips aimlessly. Gerard smiled at himself feeling pretty self-satisfied after seeing his boyfriend so worked up and right where he wanted him to be.

He leaned down to press a trail of little kisses starting on Frank's lower back and then moving down and down, until his tongue was circling his boyfriend's opening. Gerard felt so filthy doing that; it was such a turn on.

“Gee!” Frank whispered, “I need...” he paused and gulped, “Use your fingers, please”. Frank's tone was pleading, but the way that his hips moved, rocking up against the mattress, was demanding, so Gerard decided not to make him wait. He uncapped the bottle of lub and spread a small portion over his fingers, then leaned down to part Frank's cheeks and slid one slick finger in while cupping his boyfriend's balls with the other hand.

He took his time getting Frank open, pushing a second finger in and then a third until the younger man started speaking with that growly voice again.

“Gee, fuck me, Uhn... Do it now”. Frank's urgent tone took Gerard out of the kind of trance that he had fallen into as he was working his fingers and opening him up.

“Okay,” Gerard breathed, “Do you want me to turn you over?”

“No!” Frank practically yelled, clenching his fists tighter and lifting his hips up, propping himself on his knees. “Just... Like this, Gee... Please, just fuck me”.

Gerard started at his boyfriend for a moment. He was lying there with his ass in the air and his face still pressed against the pillow, making these little, needy noises and cupping himself with one hand.

The sight of it was too much. Gerard slid a condom hurriedly down his shaft and slicked it. Then he positioned himself behind the other man and pushed in.

He could have done it fast and hard, fucking Frank frantically and then tumble down, sweaty and wrung out a couple of minutes later. Or he could do it really slowly, with short, measured movements, taking his time to stroke Frank's cock gently until the other man would be begging for him to let him come. Either way he'd chosen was okay because afterwards, they would lie down on the bed and tuck themselves under the covers; Gerard humming contentedly in Frank's hair while the other man would be nuzzling his neck. Then, a little later, they both would fall asleep in each other's arms, feeling sated and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D


End file.
